I Think I Hate You Both Of You
by Ball-Room-Catstrophe
Summary: YOU KILLED HIM! Hermione yelled through stuttered sobs, she lay on the cold ground. Hair and clothes in disaray. Looking


I Think I Hate You.

A One-Shot Of Sadness

Era: Post-War  
Characters: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna.

Summary: "YOU KILLED HIM!" Hermione yelled through stuttered sobs, she lay on the cold ground. Hair and clothes in disaray, staring at the limp body of the man she loved, while also looking down on her was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. "Honestly Hermione..if we would've known-" Ron started. "GET AWAY!" She yelled back, "I think i hate you..both of you!" She exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold and damp in the bloody battle-feild. It was crazy how many corpses lay on the solid ground, silence surrounded them, except for one girls strangled sobs. Hermione Granger, mostly known for her perfect grades, held a limp body in her hands. So many people were making their way over to where she lay.

"Hermione?" Ginny spoke as she walked and bent down tapping Hermione on the shoulder. "Hermione, c'mon. This isnt good, it was all an accident." Ginny now began to back away, for Hermione had just threw her hand off her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Ginny, leave me alone all of you!" She screamed. " CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S-" She quieted her voice, "well he'll wake up...he has too!" She pulled the limp body closer to hers. As if hoping that by warming him up he would suddenly "come back to life." Moments of Hermione's whimpers echoed through the fields again before Harry spoke this time.  
"Hermione, come on...we didn't-" He started, but she just gave him a stare full of hatred.  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" Hermione yelled thorugh stuttered sobs. Her hair and clothes now in worse disaray, once again staring at the limp body of the man she loved, while also occasionally looking at Ron & Harry.  
"Honestly Hermione..if we would've known-" Ron started, but once again she cut them off.  
"If you would've known you would have killed him anyways!" He just stared at her, thinking. _Would he and Harry actually kill him, even if he was with Hermione? _Ron bent down, as Ginny tried to grab his arm to restrain him. "C'mon Hermione..it was well...it was an accident!" He started saying it quickly so she couldn't interrupt him again.  
"GET AWAY!" She yelled back into his face. "I think i hate you...BOTH OF YOU!" She exclaimed, Ron and Harry backed away, Harry grabbing Ginny's arm. Leaving Hermione alone once again... 

"How is she doing?" Luna said, coming out of the Burrow's kitchen and into the sitting room with tea for Fred, George, Neville, Harry, Ginny and Ron. "I mean is she alright?"  
"Well when we went to see her she wasnt doing to good," Ginny said, taking a small sip of her tea.  
"Wasn't doing to good?!?! Is that all you can say...i never should've left her. She's probably on the verge of killing herself. You know how dramatic girls can get!" Ron got up, in the process also spilling his tea on his shirt.  
"Ron...give it up! You and Hermione are still _just friends. _You can't just expect her to cry on your shoulder right now. Because we were the ones who...well you know. Killed him." Harry said quieting his voice.  
"Well we've all been through death..i mean well i haven't _really, _it's just my parents spend ALL their time in St. Mungo's. They might as well be dead anyways..." Neville mumbled, this caused whisper between everybody.  
"Neville, it's gonna be okay! I mean we madde it through Charlie's death. Harry made it through his parents,godfather, and mentors..." Fred then noticed how bad he had made that sound.

"Neville, hunny." That was Luna talking, "It's gonna be okay. We can all help Hermione get back to normal. I mean even though she loved him, she probably didnt love him as much as she loves Ron here!" She said happily.  
"I just cant believe i was so stupid...i mean Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy..there were all those signs. Them actually on talking terms, always patrolling together...ugh! I need to go find her!" And without another thought Ron apparated to the battle field. He quickly scammed the bodies, sadly, he came across the body of a girl.

A girl who he loved, cared for more than anyone or thing in the world. A girl who he never gave a chance, even though he wanted her so bad. She now lay silent, in the arms of another, and surprisingly Ron had no problem with that. Because for him, knowing that Hermione was happy with Draco, was all that mattered.

**Hope You Liked It..PLease Review...**


End file.
